The ChadBlog
by Wollywood
Summary: It's the best, most clicked-on blog on the web. Why? Because 90% of it isn't true.
1. April 19th

**Thanks so much for the good reviews on the Ten Thing Chad Dylan Cooper Hates! I decided to write another Chad one-shot because he is my all time favorite character. **

**

* * *

**

**The Chad-Blog**

Hey, adoring fans! Did u miss me? I know you did. ;) Do u want to know how ELSE  
probably misses me? My supermodel girlfriend Adrianna. Tall gorgeous Amazon babe, guys: Be Jealous.  
Of course, Sonny Monroe has no idea that I'm dating Amazon babe. If she did she wouldn't be so filled with  
the desire to kiss me. That's right, hot girls and wannabe hot girls! Sonny Monroe loves me.  
She tried to kiss me the other day. Like, real lip-to-lip french kiss kind of thing.  
It's not like the kind of fake kiss where the girl puts her hand over the guys mouth and fake kisses him.  
It wasn't like that at all. It was the OPPOSITE actually. She's probably melting right now because  
she was lucky enough to plant one on these gorgeous lips of mine. Soft as a baby's bottom, they are.  
And they smell like cherries! Not mustard. NEVER mustard. I repeat, no part of my body smells  
Like mustard. Just freshly picked cherries. Get it? Got it? Good. Now go tell are your friends  
how awesome I am! Anyway, Sonny said she wanted to date me but I said 'No' because  
Amazon babe wouldn't like it if I cheated on her, now would she? Okay, now I have  
to go because Mackenzie Falls needs me. Peace out, suckas!

* * *

**I am going to continue it if I get enough reviews, I promise. I know its super short!  
**


	2. April 20th

**Thanks for reviewing! I had no idea that such a short paragraph could have sooo many reviews. Well, here goes another Chad-Blog.**

**

* * *

**

**Chad-Blog**

April 20th, 2009

Aren't you lucky people to get to read the Chad-Blog two days in a row?  
The answer is yes. Most celebrities don't have the heart to keep their fans so updated  
like I do. I am just too good (good-natured _and _good looking)! Well, peeps, here's the Sonny  
Scoop. So today she texted me about a thousand times (almost more than Amazon babe)  
saying that she thought I was totally kissable. Which is so true, wouldn't you agree.  
I just look in the mirror every day and go, "Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper don't you look  
totally kissable today?" And the answer to that question is always yes. Ask Amazon  
babe. We went on a cruise to the Bahamas last summer and I met Kristen Stewart from Twilight.  
She thought I looked totally kissable, too. Then I went to the Caribbean and I saw Selena Gomez  
(she totally wanted me). And no, I'm not just making that up so that you think that I'm  
more awesome and interesting than I really am. Because it's all TRUE! I would tell you to ask  
Amazon babe, but she's out and about working for Cover Girl management or something.  
So that's the Chad-News. Your day is now complete and you feel so much better than  
you did before you read this. Why? Because the image of me puts a smile on your  
sad faces. Peace out suckas!

* * *

**To be continued!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. April 28th

**Chad-Blog**

**April 28th, 2009**

I know that I haven't talked to you in a while, peeps...and there is a good reason for that misfortune. As  
we all know, I am the big star of Mackenzie Falls that keeps Hollywood happy. I am sooo busy on set  
with important things to do. More important than talking to you, not so sorry to say (Chad is never sorry. He  
means ever word he ever says because he is Chad Dylan Cooper). And when I say busy, I do not mean  
chilling out by the pool with my posse while drinking a Logan Berry Smoothie! No, I don't mean that at all! I  
mean hard-core, work to you sweat, acting all day and all night kind of work. That's what kept me away from my  
adoring fans. This is unlike the cast of So Random which have nothing better to do then carry around a little girl in order  
to kiss up to Mr. Condore the freak-of-a-boss-dude. Do you want to know why ELSE So Random is a bad little show? It  
is because the people on there are lying Chad-Wannabes who photo copy me into pictures to make me look like I'm dancing  
with a nine-year old (which I totally didn't do)! Do you want to know what ELSE is so bad about So Random?  
They invent fake clubs to make themselves look cool (and it doesn't work, they are still totally losers!).  
There is no way that So Random can be cool, is there? They make FAKE clubs and PHOTO COPY (I repeat  
PHOTO COPY) me into pictures to try to make me look bad (which is impossible considering I'm so good  
looking! Now that I'm done talking about the awful stars of So Random I want to throw in a little shout-out to  
teeniebopper15 for saying that I'm hotter than Zac Efron. I knew it already, but I like hearing how great I am. Now,  
the humble and hot (ridiculously hot) Chad Dylan Cooper has got to go and do some more work. And like  
I said before, by work I do not mean chilling out by the pool with my posse drinking Logan Berry Smoothies!

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO-YO

**COMMENTS ON "The Chad-Blog":**

**solo-Artist090: **Whoooo! First to comment!

**YoDogHomieGrl: **I've never been so close to the top of the comment list!

**ChadDylanCooperIsAFreak: **I highly doubt any of this is even true! I only read this to laugh at it!

**cookies&cream31: **Chad you are so delicious!

**morethanfamous: **OMG! Your blog is always so informative! But I can't help but think So Random is a good show.

**SoRandomFan3432: **Hello?So Random is SUCH a better show than Mackenzie Falls, you camera hog!

**JasleneisMe903: **I can't believe I am so close to the top of the comment board!

**YRUListeningIn?: **I hate how every1 comments talking about how close they are 2 the top of the comment board. It's so annoying.

**stuck123: **so that picture was photo copied? It looked so real!

**rasberryontop555555: **Chad u are so hot!

**userunknown3232: **Why do u always talk in third person, Chad? It's so weird.

**SonnyChad4ever: **Chad you so so so so so date Sonny!

**ickypickles339: **Chad, you are so kissable!

**ticktockdripdrop999: **You blog is the best!

**hateisastrongWORD: **You are so egotistical and u r such a jerk! I hate your show and your guts! I hate you so much! I hate hate hate hate hate everything about you!

**teeniebopper15: **OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chad Dylan Cooper gave me a shout out! He is soooo caring!

**yodiggydog929: **I wish I could touch Chad's hair.

* * *

**I thought it might be interesting for you to read the people who comment on Chad's blog! Also, I got bored. In the next Chad-Blog, I'm thinking Chad might talk with his fans and maybe talk about the episode "Fast Friends" in which he did the interview thing.**


	4. May 1st

**I just want to answer a question or two that was asked in your comments (I almost got twenty comments on that one chapter!) First of all, I have no clue what a Logan Berry is...but it was mentioned in the third episode of Sonny With a Chance, so that's what counts! Also, the whole "mustard" thing is just something I made up in 10 Thing Chad Dylan Cooper Hates, and I just keep mentioning it because I think its funny...it was never mentioned in the series. Oh, and one more thing: Please check out "Magic", if you can. It's my first Wizards Of Waverly Place oneshot :)!  
**

* * *

**Chad-Blog**

**April 31st, 2009**

I am so good. I just got a date with Demi Lovato, peeps! That's right, you must be  
so jealous (I know that you would love to be Demi, considering she gets to kiss me). I broke up with  
Amazon babe because she was so clingy and such. Sonny is still jealous, of course. She  
says that I should have broke up with Amazon chick to be with her, not Demi Lovato.  
But, HELLO! Sonny, Demi is so much hotter than you and she has such a good voice  
(not as good as mine, if you've heard me sing...I'm just too good at everything). Also, some  
people have asked me what happened in the interview with Sonny. I know she was acting  
like a brat, kicking me out of her dressing room and all, and she is a brat. That's the real  
Sonny. She is an angry person, peeps. She is out of control, I tell you. I mean like seriously,  
don't get near her because its dangerous. She yelled at me (the hot and humble Chad...who  
cares for the dogs of this nation). She yelled at me, a lot. I would never be so harsh on Sonny. Why?  
Because I"m not that kind of guy. Also, I know everyone is questioning why I was painting dog houses  
with Sonny if I hate her. She joined me randomly because she is so in love with me (of course)!  
And, if you can believe this, she was mainly just trying to get back a good name (not even  
to help the innocent dogs...which I love). Poor Sonny. She doesn't know the meaning of "happy helping".  
She only knows what its like to help herself. Not like me. I may be incredibly hot and more important  
than anybody else...but I care about the dogs...I really do.

Before I peace you out I am going to give my homie **TrinityFlower of Memories **a shoutout for the  
comment telling me how awesome I am: "CHad, you rox! you're so cute and hot and omg-I'm love you and dream about you!".  
I dream about me too, so I know how u feel! ;)

PEACE OUT, SUCKAS!

* * *

**Sorry but I didn't have time to write comments! I will on the next one though! I have to go! BYE!**


	5. May 7th

**Chad-Blog**

**May 7th, 2009**

Hey, Peeps! Last week Sonny through a prom (lame). I didn't go, though because I  
know better than to go to a loser prom. Proms never turn out good. Like there was this  
one time where I found out that my date was really my evil cousin and then the faulty disco  
ball landed on my gorgeous head, and then my cousin on the Falls had some spiked punch and stole  
a police car. It was terrible. That's why I don't do proms. So I said that I didn't want  
to go. Sonny was really depressed and all, and so how could I let her down? So I sent her a  
card with my face on it to cheer up her day. If you want to get one for your self, they're only  
5.99$ each! ;)

So Sonny had her little prom and she hardly got to enjoy it (her fault for thinking she could manage  
all the teenage monkeys). So sad. Chad was out with Demi, dancing at a night club. He couldn't  
be more happy to not go to Sonny's prom. And Sonny had a lame theme. In the clouds?  
Not that I would know what the theme of her prom was, because I didn't go...I'm just guessing. I bet  
it's a good guess, too because Chad Dylan Cooper is never wrong. Agree with me? Of course you do  
my fellow fans. You see, Sonny doesn't have as many fans as me and that's why she's going around  
saying I don't know what a real romance is. Well guess what, Sonny? I am so much happier with Demi (a  
real romance) than you are with nobody! I'm sorry for my harshness but I can't take Sonny's cruelty towards  
me any longer. She just doesn't understand that I'm HAPPY with DEMI. I got to go. The Falls need me.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

-----

**COMMENT BOARD:**

**ChaddieBopper!: **OMG! First to comment ever! I am so awesome!

**solo-Artist090: **Number one baby! I'm always first!

**TheMoreYouSee: **I love you Chad!

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **we are meant to be Chad! Except it!

**YoDogHomieGrl: **Shoot! I missed first comment!

**solo-Artist090: **I actually DIDN'T get number one, sorry for the MIS-TYPE.

**hot-stuff-for-realz: **Shane Gray is better than you. Always.

**cookies&cream31: **I think that the Falls is the best show on the TV! And I have cable!

**SoYouThinkI'm: **Check out my Youtube video, Chad! There's a link on my profile!

**SoRandomFan3432: **The prom was REALLY GOOD Chad, I bet! You are just so jealous of So Random that you have to make fun of them to feel better about your pitiful self!

**OMGit'sME: **Tawni is my BFF and she says that u were there!

**YRUListeningIn?: **Sonny is NOT your BFF. She's so conceited that's she's her OWN BFF!

**I'llALWAYSBelieveU: **I'm so glad that u and Demi are finally dating! It took long enough! :)

**wannayoyoyo6: **Chad, u r so not gangster, so stop trying.

**SonnyChad4ever: **Stop breaking Sonny's heart, Chad!

**iluvu: **I kiss my pillow and pretend its you!

**ticktockdripdrop999: **I am so close to the top!

**rasberryontop555555: **Chad, u are my hero!

**hateisastrongWORD: **ICK! I hate this blog so much! I hate hate hate Chad and I hope he never writes another hating lie again!

**Booknerdifyierrrrr: **WTC? That stands for What the Chad. I made it up for you!

**439809813: **U should sing something.

**Muffins4Life: **Do you have a myspace?

**uCAREuDOboohoo: **Could u please stop hating Sonny.

**egamore281: **I'm sorry that you've been to a bunch of terrible proms, Chad.

**opopisicleeee: **Chad, can I date u?

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't update in a while! :)**


	6. June 7th

**Chad Blog**

**6/7/09**

I honored Sonny with a date to Lookout Mountain. My gorgeousness had her swooning  
and she was falling at my feet. Who wouldn't? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. She compared me  
to the shining stars in the night sky. I won her over. Too bad my full-time girlfriend is Selena  
Gomez. She gave me her cell phone number. KACHING! I told you how she wast TOTALLY checking  
me out...well now I'm her's. I'm making a movie it's "TOP SECRET" right now, but she's playing a  
role in it. Probably my love interest (hint hint). So I have all of these lovely ladies falling at my  
feet and yet I stay humble. This takes a real man. That's who I am. Manly, and all so humble.  
I'm also many other things that most girls look for in a guy, but I'm not going to go through all  
of these things due to the fact that my blog will only allow me to type so many characters. Isn't  
that annoying? Now, my dear fans...I must say goodbye. If you are wondering why I am  
talking in such a manner, it is because I'm practicing my etiquette for my date with Selena.  
Poor Sonny, she didn't see it coming. ;)

Now would be the time I say "peace out, suckas!" as tradition, but due to the good-mannered side of me,  
I will instead have a more formal departing note.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS (with love)

* * *

**I think I'm gonna do comments every other chapter...as in one chapter no comments, next chapter comments, chapter after that no comments, and so on. I will probably update again sometime REALLY soon. Why? because once again, **

**WOLLYWOOD IS BACK!  
**


	7. June 8th

**Chad-Blog**

**June 8th**

I just want to clear up a few rumors to say that I broke up with Demi and then dated Selena.  
These girls just aren't good enough for the Chad-Machine. But I'm not dating the  
stupid "relationship wizard" anymore due to hatred that can not be described!!! That's how bad  
she is. If you want to get to know Selena, don't. She JUDGES people...and JUDGES who  
likes who. I mean, she thinks that I like Sonny. I do NOT like Sonny. I mean, how bad  
could she possibly get? REALLY bad apparently. I'm sure she's DEAD ON about Sonny  
though. She even said I had sparkling eyes. Naive Sonny. She thinks that really flatters  
me? No. I already know I have sparkling eyes (multiple, Sonny...not just one). I look  
in the mirror every day and compliment myself on my sparkling eyes. That's right. Zac Efron  
has NOTHING on me. That's why he's banned. Forever banned. Anyways, Selena is  
a diva. She left for Camp Hip Hop (totally awesome movie). Now I have my eyes on a  
new prize. Miley Cyrus, guys. Miley Cyrus. I know your jealous. And if Miley turns  
out not good enough. I have a re-bound girl. Miranda Cosgrove. I have it all  
planned. Because Chad Dylan Cooper is awesome like that.

BTW, if Selena Gomez says that I like Sonny SHE'S LYING!  
I DON'T THINK SONNY HAS PRETTY HAIR. Only a little bit.  
She uses this stuff that makes it have so much volume and shine.  
Her hair color is just right for her eyes. Did I mention that she has soft skin?  
She most moisturize...not that I notice or anything...not like I care. I got  
to go...uhhhh...yeah....the....the Falls needs me...now. Right  
this instant.

PS: I almost forgot:

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

-----

**COMMENT BOARD:**

**OMGit'sME: **I'm so awesome! First 2 comment! And also, u soooo like Sonny. I can tell.

**solo-Artist090: **Second to comment. :(

**SoYouThinkYouCanDateChad?: **Whatever. Whatever you say Chad.

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **Chaddy-boo! You are soooo scrumptious! I just want 2 eat u up! Do you want 2 go on a date! I'll give you my number! And I'll call you every day and we can have seventeen children! I picked out names for them too! Do you want to see? I'll give you three of them: Chad Junior, Dylan Jr., and Cooper Jr.! Aren't those great names? I have more names picked out for them but you need to call me to find out! OH and we can have a dog! Preferably Golden Retreiver! Unless you don't like those! OMG! I forgot that you hate dogs. Maybe you'd like a chinchilla? In less you hate animals in general...that'd be TERRIBLE! That's okay, though. I except you Chad. Just the way your are. CALL ME! Please. I'm not desperate...but seriously. CALL! *SCREAM!*

**YoDogHomieGrl: **Yo, Chad. You're chillin'!

**ShaneGrayLuver: **DEMI LOVATO WAS BETTER OF WITH SHANE GRAY, ANYWAY! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER.

**cookies&cream31: **You luv Selena, Demi, Miley, Miranda, and Sonny? Boy, your confused! But I still luv the show. Big fan, big fan!

**userunknown3232:****: **U broke up with Demi? Heartbreaker...it's hawt. :)

**wannayoyoyo6: **Chad, what did I tell u about not being gangster? Seriously. it's scary.

**SonnyChad4ever: **CHONNY ALL THE WAY!

**AshleyTisdale8: **OMG! I luv u Chad Dylan Cooper! You're so HAWT and TOTALY AWESOME! I love you!

**SoRandomFan3432: **Sonny doesn't think you have sparkling eyes. I'm sure. I know you think she's wonderful. You probably dream about her, too, stalker!!!!!!!!

**opopisicleeee: **Chad, can I PLEASE date you? Pretty please?

**ChadDylanCooperIsAFreak: **Gosh! I can't read this torture!

**Booknerdifyierrrrr: **WTC? You broke up with Demi? And Selena? You probably did it for Sonny anyways, not Miley.

**Mileyh8er: **Date Miranda. Date Sonny. Date a fish. Any1 but Miley.

**iluvu: **I've got posters of you all over my wall! Bcause that's not creepy at all!

**SevenFold.:** Selena doesn't deserve a pig like you, Chad Dylan Cooper!

**3what2u1think?: **My name is Miranda! Does that mean that u will date me, too?

**Muffins4Life: **Do u like muffins? I sent you about a thousand virtual ones to your myspace. :)

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I haven't update in a while! :)**


	8. June 9th

**I just want 2 thank every1 that's reviewing...I think that twenty reviews over night is pretty darn impressive, don't u? Lol. Anyway, quick shoutout to anyone who loves the story! haha, here I go:**

**

* * *

**

**Chad-Blog**

**(posted by chadblogofficial)  
**

**June 9th**

Aren't I a writing machine? Another great thing about me. I'm a talented writer (and typer...  
how else do you think I can update this blog almost EVERY day????). I just can't get enough of you  
fans! And of course, u can't get enough of me! I just wanted to let u know that the Chad Dylan  
Cooper Movie will be coming to theaters near u, soon. So stay tuned! That's right, I'm becoming an  
info-mercial. The hottest info-mercial u will ever see. So like I was saying, watch the Chad Dylan Cooper  
Movie. Starring me as Chad Dylan Cooper (did I tell u that I got the part out of me out of 172 people!)  
A bunch of other losers for So Random are in it too (not important enough to mention names).

I just want 2 tell some1 (cough...SHANEGRAYLUVER...cough) that Shane Gray has NOTHING...I  
repeat NOTHING on me. That's how hot I am. Sure, I don't sing. But singing is stupid. And...and  
SHANE'S CREEPY! So there! And I act! I'm drama material! Shane is a jerk! I'm n-...well...ummm...  
I'M SO MUCH HOTTER THAN HIM! And he doesn't have a blog. Not to mention the most clicked-on  
blog on the web! I don' t think Shane deserves DEMI! No wait, he does! Because Demi much  
resembles the personality of Sonny (though they look NOTHING alike) and Sonny (who does NOT  
I repeat NOT have pretty hair) is a annoying ball of bursting sunshine that deserves to go and...  
never mind. Well I have to go. I would say that the Falls needs me...but right now it doesn't.  
Right now the pool (and all the hot babes in bikinis) need me. So bye, adoring fans!

Or as I like to say:

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

**Note the "chadblogofficial": therealsonnymonroe has subscribed to your blog.**


	9. June 17th

_It is said that bad things happen to those who lie._

_Is it just bad luck?  
A Coincidence?  
Karma?_

_Whatever it is, one thing is certain.  
What goes around, comes around.  
So you see, Chad Dylan Cooper's life is about to get very interesting._

_Why?  
Because finally karma has found its way to him._

_So what does the famous drama star have to say now?_

--

**Chad-Blog  
June 17th, 2009**

What's up peeps? Same old same at The Falls...except for the fact that a whole new season of  
drama and action is coming your way! Can u say WOOT! WOOT! Mackenzie is back! And guess who  
the new member of the show is??? It's the one, the only...MILEY CYRUS. No need for rebound girl.  
I got Miss Perfect right here with me. She's playing Portyln's evil cousin. But no more secrets to be  
exposed. Except for maybe the fact that Miley isn't only my on-screen lover, if you no what I mean. Sonny  
isn't too pleased with me :). She finally thought we were going out. So she's probably up in her dressing  
room eating comfort food (as most distressed women do...like my extended vocabulary? I'm quite impressed  
with myself...I'm smart...AND GOOD LOOKING). I don't much else to say (nothing that is, that I can TELL  
YOU). Sorry. Some things that I know need to be shared with no one.

Why? I don't kiss and tell...

PEACE OUT SUCKAS

PS: the "kiss" is in the Chad Dylan Cooper Movie. Guess who it was with? I can tell u that it wasn't Selena Gomez ... or Miley. ;)

-----------------------

**therealsonnymonroe: **idiot. Idiot. Idiot. You moronic bad word! You better be hiding under your bed Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper. I just found out why this is the most clicked on web on the internet. 90% of it ISN'T TRUE! And what else? You and your fake-tanned one sparkly eyed "lush field" of hair body better run because I am done with this!!!!!!!!!!

PS: Miley Cyrus is in JAPAN right now, LIAR.

DOUBLE PS: I HATE YOU!

TRIPLE PS: IT WAS A _**f.a.k.e**_ KISSSSSSSSSS!

**hotstuffontheblock: **u just go burned, CHAD DYLAN POOPER!

**cookies&cream31: **I am soooo freaking confused right now. Who's tell the truth? It's Sonny's word against Chad's!

**SonnyChad4ever: **Maybe Chonny is better left out far away where no one care get hurt by it's destruction

**OMGit'sME: **4get being first, second, third to comment! SONNY TELLS ME THAT UR LYING! Is that true Chad? Is it true??? :(

**Mileyh8er: **I can't believe you kissed Miley. That's like kissing a cobra...with one eye...it's just creepy!!!!!!

**Carryme285: **wait...WHAT??????????????????? Sonny say what? And here I thought she was the good girl.

**ShaneGrayLuver: **Shane pones u.

**IndiaRules: **Does this mean that Sonny DOESN'T like Chad?

**SoYouThinkYouCanDateChad?: **So you kissed Sonny????

**MyDearestFrenemy01: **Golly!!!!! u r hard to keep up with!

**wannayoyoyo6: **I'm never reading your stupid blog again!

**SoRandomFan3432: **U kill him, Sonny!

**opopisicleeee: **Chad, u r gonna take me up on that dating offer, right? I don't care if you are a back-stabbing cheat!

**AmericanIdolFan4552: **Huh? So basically Sonny is gonna kill chad? Haha.

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **OMG CHADDIE BOO! It 's looks like Sonny is a little mad at you! but that's okay! Delicious me will make everything in your hot little life better! SONNY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN OR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOUR WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ChadDylanCooperIsAFreak: **Sonny is right, all the WAY! I always thought So Random was better than your stupid drama crap, anyway.

**MoreLIKELYto...lose9: **Chad I believe you! I think Sonny is dumb, anyway.

**perfumesmellsbad999: **Go die in a hole, CHAD!

**iluvu: **I even have a Chad Dylan Cooper toilet seat! hahahahahhahhahahahahaha that's how much I j'adore u!

_

* * *

_


	10. June 28th I think

**Hi! I just want to give a quick shout-out to one of my reviewers! sonnycentral! She writes awesome stories so go check them out (or I will hunt you down...JK!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chad-Blog**

**(chad doesn't care what the date is so if you want to know then go by a calendar - preferably one that features chad's face)**

Yo dudes and babes - unless you're not that cute and, or hot (then you're not a babe, sorry).  
I just want to mention that I now have the power to DELETE unkind remarks (SONNY). I  
don't plan on naming and names (SONNY) because I'm not that kind of person (UNLIKE  
SONNY). So I hope that if you think I'm a bad person, and idiot, a jerkthrob (SONNY),  
or any other unpleasant names (SONNY), then keep it to yourself...(SONNY). Also,  
I would just like to say that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, always and always will state the  
truth. The cold hard truth it the only thing that comes out of this hearthrob's (not jerk-  
throb's) mouth. So there. Eat it and then digest it through your un-believing Chad-hating  
systems (SONNY).

Moving on, I would just like to say that if you have been watching Celebrity Practical Joked...  
I was soooooooo in on the prank against me. I just went along with it to make those loser  
Randoms feel better. Why? Because Chad Dylan Cooper cares. Not only for people, but for  
the puppies of this nation. So go out and by a Mackenzie Falls calendar with my face on it.  
Or maybe a Chad Dylan Cooper pencil? Why? Because you always must remember my kindness  
(I was nice enough to get Sonny an audition for the movie Fashionita, wasn't I? Even if she did  
completely ruin it with her maple syrup and feathers...and who knew that Sonny has such a weird  
laugh?).

One more thing. Sonny told me to tell you to check out her blog. If you want to go read it then go  
to sonnycentral and read "The Sentiment of SONshine" or something like that. I told you that  
because I'm a nice person. So there. Ha. Chad is hot and nice.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Author's Note: if you want to see Prank'd and a new episode of Wizards the secret code (number of times they said princess, princesses, or princesa in Princess Protection Program) is 086. Go to disneychannel/princessprotectionprogram you'll find your way from there.**


	11. June 29th

**Hey! I just want 2 say that from now on Chad IS corresponding with Sonny through blogs. Go to sonnycentral in order to hear Sonny respond to all of Chad's blog. :) enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chad Blog**

**Now it's JUNE 29TH. I DO know the days of the week...I'm not dumb. Being smart is another one of my admirable qualities.**

Okay. I just want to clear up a little rumor that my good friend (not so good any more) Sonny has  
been spreading. She says that my blog isn't true. Now just because Sonny has an innocent little  
name and is all "rainbows and SONshine" doesn't mean that she speaks the truth. In fact...she speaks  
quite NOT the truth. Like...anti-truth! That's what Sonny is! She's anti-truth! She tells lies! She defies my  
"Chadtastic" powers **;).** Just to let you know, one of my FANS commented says I was CHADTASTIC. Why, Sonny?  
Because I HAVE fans. At least FANS read my blog and not just people I know such as TAWNI. NICO, and  
GRAVY. There is also the little one with a creepy little voice...but I seemed to have forgotten her name.

Now would be the time that I'd say "go check out Sentiments of SonSHINE" but NO. I don't think I WILL.  
So don't go to sonnycentral and look and Sentiments of SonSHINE and comment on her blog. Just because  
Sonny knows how to write an entertaining an awesome blog doesn't mean that you should go read it and review  
(because everyone likes to be reviewed).

Also, I have one more thing to say. I do NOT I repeat NOT love Sonny Monroe like some of you may claim.  
I can't help it if she has pretty hair. That's her fault. I can't help if I think she's the best thing that's ever  
happened to me. That's her fault. I can't help it if I think that she's cute (stupid cute). It's all her fault!  
So next time you go and watch So Random! (which you should NEVER watch, because Mackenzie Falls  
is so much better and has so much more meaning - not to mention life lessons) keep in mind that  
it's all Sonny's fault! Next time you cut your finger, or run into a wall, remember that it's all Sonny's fault.  
Next time it rains or next time you see a little boy fall off the swing-set at the playground, remember: it's  
all Sonny's fault. Next time you hear me ramble on about how Sonny is amazing, remember; It's all SONNY'S FAULT!

Now I would like to say "PEACE OUT SUCKAS"...so....

PEACE OUT SUCKAS.

and it's all Sonny's fault.

* * *

**100,008 Views**

**COMMENT BOARD:**

**udependonme: **4get who's first to comment, Chad basically just admitted he's in love with SONNY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**solo-Artist090: **NOOOO! I'm only second. Why does the world hate me?

**TheMoreYouSee: **I think that Sonny's blog is soooo much better! So THERE! I USED to love you. But now you're just mean to Sonny. My hero.

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **Don't say that! You and Sonny and just not meant to be! Don't just go and crush my heart into a million pieces! Don't just throw me away like yesterday's Peach Cobbler! Don't just go and marry Sonny and have little Sonny clones! No! Don't do it! I know what's best for you, Chad! I AM! I'm best for you! Without me your nothing. I mean, your still everything to ME - but inside you will be lonely and sad, and you know it. To save yourself from a life of misery, come and marry me. It's okay, Chad. I'll be waiting with my arms open, ready to give you a big, comforting hug. Why? Because I understand. I understand you, Chad. I really do.

**YoDogHomieGrl: **Crap! I can't decide whom I like better. Sonny or Chad?...the ongoing battle rages on.

**hot-stuff-for-realz: **Shane Gray isn't fickle like you, Chad.

**Fawn_over_Tawn:** I can't believe I, Tawni Hart, wasn't even mentioned in this once! Oh wait, I was...well I should've have been mention TWICE!

**cookies&cream31: **Don't worry, Chad. I agree with u about the Falls thing. So Random bores me compared to ur show!

**SoYouThinkI'm: **So you DO LIKE SONNY! HAHA!

**SoRandomFan3432: **I bet you do love Sonny. With all of your little heart!

**OMGit'sME: **Sonny should date Zac Efron.

**YRUListeningIn?: **EWWW! NOT Zac Efron.

**wannayoyoyo6: **I hate all the lies. It makes me sick.

**ZoratheExplorer:** If Sonny's not gonna find me in my hiding place, will YOU, Chad?

**NicoSuave: **Sonny told me 2 tell u that she needs 2 see you pronto...

**SonnyChad4ever: **Sonny! Chad! Together! It is NOT Sonny's fault! You're in love! don't deny it!

**iluvu: **My mom says that I cry your name out in my sleep.

**rasberryontop555555: **Why is it all Sonny's fault?

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** Sonny's ingoring the fact that I'm STUCK in a NET and have no CHEESE for comfort. :(

**hateisastrongWORD: **EW! I am never reading this filth again! I'm going to go read Sonny's blog! At least it's true!

**Booknerdifyierrrrr: **WTC? Sonny's blog HAS to be good if you, Chad Dylan Cooper, keep reading it.

**Muffins4Life: **Chad, do you like Chocolate muffins or blueberry muffins? Just tell me. It's serious.

**uCAREuDOboohoo: **Don't blame your terrible failures on Sonny.

**egamore281: **Don't blame Sonny. It's not her fault that you love her. ;)

* * *


	12. July 3rd

**HEY! Remember to read sonnycentral's "Sentiments of SonShine". Because Chad IS corresponding with her!**

--

**Chad-Blog**

7/3/09

One of my viewers told me that I have an obsession with Sonny. WHICH IS NOT TRUE. This  
evil person told me that my blogs center around Sonny and nothing else and that I like her so much  
that I can talk about nothing but her. This isn't true. At all. I can write a whole blog without mentioning  
her horrid name (who names their kid Sonny? Even if that's not her real name - her real name is Alison -  
it's still just weird.) without a problem. Starting NOW:

So today I was drinking a Logan Berry smoothie while on the set of Mackenzie Falls when So-....nevermind.

I was thinking that for my 17th Birthday Bash (biggest event of the year, people) I will invite almost every  
famous person in Hollywood. Except for So-...nevermind.

I was in a designer store (I don't recall the name of it) and I ran into Selena Gomez. And guess what the  
first thing she said was? She comes up to me and has the nerve to say, "Chad, have you confessed your  
undying love for So-"...nevermind. (BTW my current girlfriend is Miley Cyrus. Don't listen to what So-...  
OTHER PEOPLE say.)

I think that cherries are a really good fruit and you should go an buy it. I think that girls with cherry perfume  
rock and that I could never like So-...nevermind.

I ran three miles in thirty-five minutes today. It's a new record? Are you proud of me? Of course you are.  
I would've said that the three miles run was relaxing...but NO. It all had to be ruined by So- nevermind.

Well I have to go.

Bye.

PS: I hope u liked my Chawesome blog. (how do you like that So-never mind)

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

----

**This Blog Has Been Viewed 300984 Times**

**COMMENT BOARD:**

**SONNYisaHOTTIE: **I'm going on a date with Sonny. Why? Because I'm hotter than u.

**TheMoreYouSee: **I only bother to read this because otherwise I have no flipping idea what Sonny (she has an awesome blog) is talking about.

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **I am sooooo happy! Sonny ditched you for someone else! That way I can have you all to myself! We'll be so happy together! Also, I'm glad that you've finalyl decided to stop (or at least TRY to stop) talking about Sonny. She was just not good enough for you Chad. No one is good enough for you but ME. Why? Because you perfect and you deserve perfection in everything. INCLUDING YOUR FUTURE WIFE! *hint hint*

**YoDogHomieGrl: **You scare me, Hunny girl!

**udependonme: **That's sad. Really sad, Chad. haha, that rhymed!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Not even once, Chad? You didn't even bother to mention me once? I guess you just are too jealous of my beauty.

**cookies&cream31: **Why is it so hard for you to not mention Sonny? GOSH!

**NicoSuave: **Will you ever let me ride in your car, Chad?

**Muffins4Life: **You never answered my muffin question. This is a life or death matter, Chad!

**SoYouThinkI'm: **so you DON'T like Sonny? Golly gee whilakers! I can NOT keep up with u!

**SoRandomFan3432: **You don't just LOVE Sonny. You're OBSESSED with Sonny. haha! Happy, happy day!

**OMGit'sME: **Will you and Sonny ever just kiss and make up!

**YRUListeningIn?: **Y would Sonny kiss Chad?

**SonSHINEMonroe: **My sentiments exactly! Why would I ever in a million year want to make any physcal contact with Chad Dylan Cooper. I would never ever kiss him. despite what this terrible blog says.

**ZoratheExplorer:** Are you sure, Sonny? Because in the air vent I saw a crumpled up note that said otherwise...

**SonSHINEMonroe: **I have no idea what you are talking about. You probably miss understood it.

**SonnyChad4ever: **I knew u were in love! I KNEW it!

**rasberryontop555555: **I've never noticed how much Sonny talks about you until I rread her blog. You guys are BOTH obsessed.

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** I can't find the stupid magic salt shaker. This is really irking me....Do you know what IRKING means?

**Booknerdifyierrrrr: **What the Chad is a Logan Berry smoothie?

**egamore281: **'Cause you hate her, but you LOVE her, you can't stop THINKING OF HER! It's true...you're STUCK on Sonny.

**iluvu: **My mom is taking me to a doctor due to my consistantness of calling out your name EVERY night in my sleep (which is filled of dreams in which you star in).

**

* * *

**


	13. July 9th

**I hope this isn't getting annoying - for all of you smart people who already understand this (not saying that people who don't understand aren't smart....) - but in order to understand half of Chad is writing one must read The Sentiment of SONShine. In case you are wondering, there isn't any episode of Sonny With a Chance the refers to a "note". That is made up, along with many other jokes in this blog. Okay...NOW ENJOY! :)  
**

--

**Chad-Blog**

7/9/09

Okay, FANS. Or shall I say, TRAITORS. All of you believe that I have an obsession with Sonny. I told you  
last time, and I will tell you again. I do not have any sort of obsession with Sonny (or her pretty hair). I just  
mention her alot because she interferes with my life alot. Also, SONNYisaHOTTIE (I'm not saying that, it is just  
one of the reviewers) Sonny will NEVER EVER date you. You are SO NOT HER TYPE. Not that I know what her  
type is, because I don't pay attention to her enough (or stare at her when no one is watching...because that would  
be stalkerish...and Chad Dylan Cooper isn't a stalker...unlike DeliciousHunnyC8kes who I am not planning on marrying!).  
Also, Sonny is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more obsessed with me then I am with her. She actually MENTIONED my  
name when she attempted not to. Not once did I type "Sonny" in mine. So there. I win. I always win. Build a  
bridge and get over it, Sonny. Also...what _is _this note that everyone is talking about????

Real quick, before I go I want to answer a few questions.

**iluvu** asked if it is normal to cry out my name in one's sleep. The answer is: Yes. Of course. One can not help but proclaim my awesomeness.

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes** asked if I would marry her. The answer is: No. I will not. I am dating Miley Cyrus (there is NO WAY you can prove otherwise, SONNY).

**ZoratheExplorer **asked if I knew what Sonny says about me when I'm not there. The answer is: No. I'm not a creep stalker. But I'm guessing that what she says is all true (assuming that she's talking about my believably hot, hotness. ;)

That's all the questions I'm answering today, maybe I'll get to you again l8er.

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!

----

**This Blog Has Been Viewed 321,110 Times**

**COMMENT BOARD:**

**Muffins4Life: **UGH! You answer everyone's questions but mine! What is your favorite kind of muffin? Just tell me. Or else I will have to go jump off a bridge. (get it? You told me to build a bridge and get over it, but I didn't get over it...I'm going to jump off it! Unless you answer my question, of course).

**YoDogHomieGrl: **Y is it that your blog has more views than Sonny? it's obviously not even CLOSE to as good.

**udependonme: **Then why do you read it, idiot?

**MyShoeLaceBroke883: **Chad! I'm starting a fan club! I'm going to call it "Chad's Shoes" because we walk around and tell everyone about Chad (that's you).

**NicoSuave: **I'm starting to regret that one time I said that I watch Mackenzie Falls (it was a lie, BTW). why? because Chad, my man, you won't give me a ride in your car. It's just wrong.

**SoRandomFan3432: **Y is it that u keep denying your love? It's almost repulsive, Chad. it's no way to earn Sonny's love. REALLY.

**SuperSuperGirl: **Whenever your in distress, Chad. I'll be there. ;)

**TheMoreYouSee: **why would u save him? every1 would b happier if he died. :)

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **Chad, die????? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I'm going to murder "TheMoreYouSee". No one lays hands on my baby!

**SoYouThinkI'm: **GOLLY GEE FREAKING WHILAKERS, CHAD! So now you think that you're Sonny's type of guy? I mean, you didn't say it (but it's all implied).

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **I'm protesting against this blog. It's not right to completely NEGLECT me in your blogs. Not human. Not right, Chad. It's wrong. It should be a crime, you know.

**PeoplePerson8283: **It's okay, Tawni. I'll write a blog for you, if it makes you feel any better.

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **I guess that makes me feel a LITTLE better.

**PeoplePerson8283: **I also think you have prettier hair then Sonny.

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Really???? That makes me feel SOOO much BETTER! Not that I need comforting to know that I'm gorgeous.

**iluvu: **OMG! You gave me a shout out??? I'm touched! Who knows what I will say about you TONIGHT????

**Booknerdifyierrrrr: **I looked it up in a dictionary, and there is NO SUCH THING as a Loganberry, Chad. R u just making it up?

**chadblogofficial: **No! The logan berry is just TOO GOOD for the dictionary.

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Chad, the only things I say about you is that I think you're a jerk. Which I guess I really don't need to say, due to the fact that anyone can tell just by reading this blog.

**ZoratheExplorer:** That's not what your note says Sonny.

**chadblogofficial: **what note?

**SonSHINEMonroe: **There is no note.

**ZoratheExplorer: **There is soooo a note!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Are you sure it wasn't Tawni's?

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **Ew!

**chadblogofficial: **Why ew?

**SonSHINEMonroe: **You're not ready for the truth, Chad.

**rasberryontop555555: **Silly lovers.

**SonnyChad4ever: **I'm TOTALLY a Channy fan, and I think that your blogs are ADORABLE. I'm making a scrapbook of them! If you want a copy, I know your adress. ;) (don't ask how)

**OMGit'sME: **I am wondering what Sonny is saying about you. Do you think love is in the air???? Of course it is. You two are MADE FOR EACHOTHER. it's how God wills it.

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** Irking is a funny word. Just say it over and over again. You'll see what I mean.

**

* * *

**


	14. August 2nd

* * *

**Chad-Blog**

**8/2/09**

Sorry that I haven't talked to you in forever. I know how painful it must be to go through  
your life without hearing from your beloved Chad. But it's okay. I just found out what the note is.  
"The Note" is something that Sonny wrote about me. It's pretty intense. I paid the little girl with the freaky voice  
a hundred bucks and she let me have a peek at Sonny's heart's desires. She "desires" me. Who doesn't?  
But still. She wrote my name about a bajillion times with hearts all around it. Then she wrote on  
the back that I had TWO sparkly eyes and that sometimes she thinks she's in love with me. And, no,  
I'm not leaving out anything. I'm not twisting her words. It's not like she really wrote "Chad is also  
a jerk and I'm sooo over all of his guy drama" and she didn't also put that "the last person I would  
want to marry is Chad". All she said is that she loved me. So there. SHE is the one with the obsession.

And before I go, I would just like to mention to **Muffins4Life** that that only kind of "muffin" that I eat, is LOGANBERRY. Something only awesome people like ME can eat. So THERE.

----

**This Blog Has Been Viewed 530,920 Times**

**COMMENT BOARD:**

**udependonme: **OMG! This is soo totally JUICY.

**Muffins4Life: **you just shattered my heart. You don't like chocolate chips????

**NicoSuave:** Sonny? Love you? You have GOT to be kidding me.

**YoDogHomieGrl: **So the note is true?

**SoRandomFan3432: **So it's true! Oh thank heavens its true! The undying love of Channy lives on!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **What is CHANNY???? Wait...gross!!!!!!!!!!!

**SuperSuperGirl: **You're the one who wrote the note. Haha that rhymed!

**SonSHINEMonroe: **But I did NOT say any of those things. Zora probably just wanted to con Chad out of his money and gave him a false note.

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **YOU HAVE BETTER NOT OF SAID ANYTHING OF THOSE THINGS LITTLE MISS SONSHINE! BECAUSE IF YOU DID THEN I WOULD HAVE TO KILL YOU MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**iluvu: **I hate my therapist! He said that I had to throw away all of my pictures of you!

**SoYouThinkI'm: **GGC (golly gee chad)!!!!!!!!!!! You are acting so casual about this! You finally found out that Sonny likes you back!

**chadblogofficial: **likes me back? But I don't like her!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **How is Sonny more important than me?

**uEATBRANMUFFIN5: **Because you are ugly, Tawni.

**PeoplePerson8283: **NOT TRUE!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **You're just jealous BRAN GIRL!

**Booknerdifyierrrrr: **I stand corrected. Loganberry is indeed a fruit.

**chadblogofficial: **Told ya.

**ZoratheExplorer:** Chad, Chad, Chad. You didn't even tell them the part about how Sonny sometimes wished she could shove you in the air vent - which is totally unacceptable considering it belongs to me. And you would break it.

**chadblogofficial: **So you're calling me fat now?

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Yes, yes she is.

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **haha, Chad FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chadisn'tFat:** does my username stand for nothing, now?

**MyShoeLaceBroke883: **I'm going to tell every1 in the fan club about your new found love!

**rasberryontop555555: **These blogs have better drama than Mackenzie Falls!

**SonnyChad4ever: **I agree! It's the best reality show on earth!

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** I have an influence on people. Now everyone knows the power of the word IRK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unfortuantly, this means it will rule the world one day........

**

* * *

**


	15. December 15th I'm Back!

**Chad Blog  
IS BACK**

Miss me? Who wouldn't? Ok, ok...stop with the applauding....SERIOUSLY! Oh golly...this is....this is TOO MUCH, REALLY!  
Actually...it isn't...I deserve to be applauded for. Especially after my appearance on that show...what's it called?  
You see, my name isn't in it so I don't quite remember. Gotcha With Gilroy Smith or something??? Well  
Sonny and blondie were on for an episode and they invited _me_ to spice things up. I mean, honestly,  
who wants to watch a whole hour long show of just Randoms? What good is TV without my face? No good. No  
good at all! Well, little Blondie took up most of the screen time and Gilroy was trying to show some heat  
backstage between me and my Sonny. I mean Sonny....not MY Sonny...gosh...who said that? Pfh...pstt...hmff...  
Ptf...What cha talking about? I...I didn't...._we wish you a merry christmas...we wish you a merry christmas...  
_

Well let's just say Sonny loves me. We said it at the same time...I felt sooo very bad telling her  
that we were "just friends" but....we are. At least, I thought so. But Sonny turned into a beast, she did.  
I couldn't sworn she would have attacked me (probably with her lips) if she got the chance. The monster she is...  
When I told her that the feeling were not mutual, then she was just furious...she's a malevolent being, she is.  
I mean, its sooo NOT like I think she's hot and that we're secretly dating but not telling anyone! Pft! Not at all!  
Sonny and I soooo are having late night rehearsals at her place every Tuesday night....that would be....weird. So  
nope! NOTHING is happening there - sorry! Not like we KISSED...EVER...pft....ridiculous....silly people.... I g2g....

**Peace Out SUCKAS . **

**----------**

**COMMENTS  
**

**Booknerdifyierrrrr: **I will write an encyclopedia on you Chad. You will love it!

**udependonme: **Your back! Where did you go? Sneaking around with Sonny or something? So HOOOTTTT!

**YoDogHomieGrl: **Did you not listen to ANYTHING he just said? He and Sonny are NOT a thing!

**Muffins4Life: **I'm not a fool....well...I'm a fool 4 u ;) - but apart from that...I'm not a fool....I know you love a certain brunette star....ASHLEY TISDALE (unless she went blond again - so hard 2 keep up)....and you won't even tell me your favorite muffin flavor. RUDE.

**NicoSuave:** I thought the internet canceled this crap!

**YoDogHomieGrl: **CRAP?????????? Only the best writing in the world.

**SuperSuperGirl: **It is not crap - you moron!

**ShowersofFlowers:** I wrote a poem for you Chad. I sent it to you. How did I do this? I know your adress. I watch you. ALL THE TIME.

**chadblogofficial: **Because that's not weird at all?

**SoRandomFan3432: **OMG! REVERSE PHYSIOLOGY! YOU TRYING TO MAKE US BELIEVE THAT YOU AREN'T DATING... but you are *raise eyebrows*

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Chad- shut up!

**SoYouThinkI'm: **GGC (golly gee chad)!!!!!!!!!!! You are hiding something (HOW ROMANTIC!)

**SonSHINEMonroe: **Hiding that I hate him....duh....not hiding that...I mean....because i OPENLY hate Chad....gosh

**DeliciousHunnyC8kes: **Chad... I need to have a talk with you. If this relationship is going to work then I believe that we must seek couple's counseling...It's okay. I'll be with you the whole time and this relationship will not die. It will live on. It will.

**Chadisn'tFat:** CHAD ISN'T FAT!

**rasberryontop555555: **I luv how no magazines about Teen Celebs are read anymore because of these blogs.

**iluvu: **Hahahahahha.....my therapist has "disappeared"! NO longer will I have to avoid my passion that has been devoted to you!

**uEATBRANMUFFIN5: **I'm thinking about dying my hair red.

**PeoplePerson8283: **No one cares. Unless its Tawni, no one CARES!

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **High five, sister friend!

**chadblogofficial: **Who says "sister friend"?

**ZoratheExplorer:** I don't know....who calls they're secret love "Gummy Bear?" .... Don't think I know nothing, Chad. Air vent travel has benefits ;)

**Fawn_over_Tawn: **TELL ME!

**MyShoeLaceBroke883: **What is there to tell?

**GRADYfromNARNIA:** I will tell you something. I drank two gallons of cheese milk today.

**ChristmasJoys12toys: **Cheese milk???? AWESOME!

**GRADYfromNARNIA: **don't worry - its organic


End file.
